Queen of Delphi
by DeathMyWelcomeHome
Summary: Rachel's life was never easy. Her dad was a brat, and her mom is not her mom? Rachollo. Rapollo. Apochel. Rachel/Apollo. Call it what you want. Summary probably sucks. Please read. I'm desperate.
1. Chapter 1

I had somehow managed to get through the whole school year without sprouting prophecies that proclaim people's deaths in dramatic poetry. I sat in the sun car deep in thought, until a voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Hey Rach. You there?" said Apollo, waving his hand in front of her face.

I shook her head for a second to snap out of it. "Uh, yeah. Where are we?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You're staying at my place for the summer." I would have believed him, but he was acting way too innocent for my liking.

"What are you hiding from me?" I said. His face turned grave, and I immediately regretted asking him. "Lord Apo-," I tried to say, but he cut me off. "Come on, I'll give you a tour!" He skipped over to the golden mansion.

I sighed and followed him. I could swear he was bipolar.

When we got past the golden gates, I felt my breath get knocked out of me. In front of me was a green field, but right in the middle of it was a golden palace. "Like what you see?" Damn. Leave it to Apollo to ruin the moment. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He led me through the palace, which was all gold, before leading me back to the sitting room. I didn't question him as I sat down in a chair and he sat in the one across from me.

"Rachel." He paused and took a deep breath. "I brought you here to talk about the prophecy you had after you became the oracle."

I thought for a moment before remembering. I had said a prophecy the day before I was supposed to leave camp. I nodded for him to go on.

He then did the one thing I least expected him to do. He kissed me. On the lips. I felt like I was on fire. I don't know what happened, but one thing led to another and…

The Next Day

I stirred a bit and opened my eyes. All around me were gold things. I was even sleeping on golden silk sheets. Then everything came crashing down on me. I had just slept with my patron. My boss. My eyes widened in realization. The prophecy! How could I have been so stupid?

I felt some stirring beside me and remembered I was not alone. My attention quickly shifted to the god next to me. Then, I couldn't help it. I started crying.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Get away from me. I hate you."

He sighed and pulled me closer and I felt a warm glow surround me. I suddenly felt a rush of visions in my mind.

 _Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach at camp. They were talking about something I couldn't hear. Percy then got on one knee…_

 _There were two girls, obviously twins. They both had blond hair, but one was green-eyed and one was blue…_

Then I had a vision of myself.

 _I was surrounded in the green mist of the oracle. It was the prophecy from last summer. I heard the words that I dreaded._

 _The oracle and god together alone,_

 _The sun will shine like it has never shone,_

 _Together a virgin is no more,_

 _Earth and Sun child she bore._

I snapped out of my daze and looked into the blue eyes of the god I loved. Yes, loved. I looked down and he flashed away, leaving a note. I picked it up and read it.

 _Rachel,_

 _I give you full use of my humble abode. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I hope you can forgive me._

 _Apollo_

I snorted at the "humble abode" part, and looked around. At the foot of the bed, there was a stack of clothes with a note on it.

The note just said the clothes will appear every morning and night. A necklace shimmered into existence on the clothes. I took a closer look. It was a golden bow with a golden arrow nocked. It glowed with golden energy as I put it on.

1 Week Later

I calmly walked toward the back of the palace to the garden. I smiled when I saw my friend Syca, a sycamore tree nymph, and walked up to her.

"Hello, my lady," she said with a mischievous smile. "How are you today?"

I glared at her playfully, before sitting down next to her. I had met her on my first (well, second) day here.

"I'm fine, Syca. Thanks for asking."

The only reason she calls me that is because every servant at the house found out that I spent one night, one night, with Apollo. Since then, they've been treating me like royalty.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I think. Let me see. . . Nope I'm just not feeling it. Maybe tomorrow.**

* * *

 ** _Yet Another Week Later_**

I was calmly leaning against Syca's tree, remembering the day that Artemis, _the_ Artemis, blessed me. That memory mixed in with the one of Apollo blessing me. How good will my archery be? I felt a vision coming.

 _I was standing in the archery range and I nocked about 5 arrows and shot them with precision in the bullseye of 5 different targets._

Well there's my answer.

"Okay. Here it is."

I blinked myself out of my thoughts to look at Syca who was standing next to a statue of me. It was made completely of flowers.

"Why flowers?" I asked.

She looked at me and shrugged. "I felt nature around you."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. There was a bright pink flash of light and there stood the goddess of love and beauty herself. Ladies and gentlemen, Aphrodite.

"Ah Rachel, darling. You look fabulous, if I do say so myself."

I rolled my eyes at her overly preppy voice that reminded me of some of the girls at Clarion a little more than I would have liked. I had to force that thought out of my mind and turned to the goddess in front of me.

"I brought you a gift. It'll help you hide your pregnancy no matter how many months along you are."

I choked on air and looked wide-eyed at the goddess who one could only describe as insane.

"Oh I guess you didn't know yet," she said shrugging. "But it was only a matter of time."

I looked at her hand and in it was a little box. She handed it to me and I opened it with trembling hands. In it was a golden bow and arrow hairclip. I didn't pay attention to detail though, I was still thinking about what Aphrodite said. I was pregnant? How will everyone react? How will my parents react?

I took the hairclip out of the box and put it in my hair. The back of my mind faintly registered Aphrodite leaving and Syca wrapping her arms around me, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice.

* * *

I lost track of how long I sat there, bit when I looked up the moon was shining in the night sky. Syca had gone back into her tree, so I stood up and walked back into the mansion. I understood how Apollo was able to think of this place as a simple home. It was always the same routine every day. Walking around here so often, it felt natural and started to seem normal. I sighed and


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ...No.**

 **Hi, I'm back. If u actually care. I might make a story for my OCs. Like, with their backgrounds and everything.**

 **Onwards, with the story.**

* * *

 **Apollo's P.O.V**

I _so_ hate myself. How could I have ever done this? Ugh, haikus don't help! Arty didn't help either. She either called me an idiot, or a fool, or an imbecile, or a-. You get it. Arty kept dissing me. And I didn't do anything about it. I already stop listening to her rants about how stupid I am. I didn't care about that anymore. I honestly didn't care that I sounded emo.

I dragged myself out of the room that I was staying in over to my sister's room. I just opened the door and flopped myself onto her bed. I heard her groan,"Boys." There was a bright flash of pink light as Aphrodite came in.

"Congratulations!" she screamed at me. I was confused, to say the least. It wasn't sarcastic, like Arty's was. So what was she screaming about. She seemed to get that I had no idea what she was talking about, so she gave me a look and said,"Rachel's pregnant! How can you not be happy?!"

I only managed to choke out a weak,"What?" before the world started to spin. Please tell me that this is some kind of joke. This couldn't have happened. Not now.

I faintly heard 'Dite ask,"Did I come on too strong?" and Arty's sarcastic answer of,"No. Of course not." But that didn't matter to me as I got up and flashed away. I appeared in my room, on my bed, right as the door opened, and in stepped Rachel.

I watched her look at me for a second, before she turned around getting ready to leave. I quickly got to her as her hand was on the doorknob, and put my arm around her waist to stop her from leaving. She struggled until she saw that there was no way she was getting out of my hold.

I gently pulled her back to sit on the bed and uncrossed her arms. She was being stubborn and was going to make this harder than necessary. I saw the golden bow and arrow necklace and wasn't surprised to see a tint of silver on it. Artemis always said she wanted a sister. I guess she found one in Rachel.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't the award-winning sentence, but at least I had her attention. I wanted to tell her everything I felt, but I didn't want to dump it all on her. So I settled for being calm about this. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She turned away from me and pulled her knees to her chest."I didn't know until today. Aphrodite told me."

"Do you want to go to camp?"

"I don't know yet."

"What's this?" I said pointing to the hairclip in her hair.

"Aphrodite gave it to me to hide the pregnancy."

I wanted to help with something, anything. I just didn't know what to do for her. I leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, whispering,"Call me if you need anything." I flashed away.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Love,**

 **Me, Myself, and I**


End file.
